yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
For Great Justice IV
Report n°4. Training to orders. Since the last home invasion, I managed to repair all the things that the Yukkuris broke. Patchouli was a great help on this, noticing missing things that I didn't even notice. After 2 days, I reopened my yukkuri school, and I'm ready to greet more of those ungrateful bastards. Yesterday, one of my best customers brought in a very strange yukkuri. I guess, based on a Factory's report, that this one is a yukkuri Kanako. It's acting in a bossy way. I tried to let it be taught by Patchouli yesterday, but this one doesn't listen to Patchouli and preferred to lead the class. « You! Bring Kanako sweets! » It's acting in a really interesting way. Tomorrow, I'll bring it to The Chamber. I put a electric floor in the yukkurium. I think it'll be useful, in order to follow my idea. Well now, I'm in the Chamber. Kanako is not afraid. How strange. I thought that The Chamber was a legend among Yukkuris, but this one doesn't seem to know anything. I begin to question it. -Do you know where you are? » -Kanako's in an aquarium? » -Yep. But this aquarium itself, do you know where it is? » -It's a chamber? » -Do you know anything about The Chamber? » -Sanae said the Lady Kanako should not being afraid of The Chamber. So that's it. You think your power will protect you from my mind-breaking skills? Anyway, let's begin the serious work. I put a coin in the opposite side of the yukkurium. -Can you go and bring me back this coin? » -Do it yourself! » -''Would you kindly'' bring back this coin? While saying that, I press the trigger to activate the electric floor. -Yu?! » -So? » -Ka...Kanako won't bring you back something! Do it yourself! » ''-Would you kindly...'' Another electric discharge. It took me 2 hours to realize. This Kanako won't be broken so easily. Mmm. What should I do? … I know. The Alices. I take the Kanako while exiting The Chamber, and as I approach the Alice's hole, I say: -Since you aren't a nice yukkuri, I'll punish you. I hope that next time, you won't be so bossy. » -? » And I throw her into the hole. And I bring her back quickly into The Chamber. This little bitch began to attack the Alices with her « onbashira ». I don't where it took it, but a lot of Alice were hurt. I throw it into the transparent cage, and I give it another electric shock. Just enough to knock it unconscious. Then, I take away her hair ornament. -Without that, you won't be able to fire onbashira, right? » -Give it back to Kanako! That's an order! » -''Would you kindly'' be more polite when you talk to me''? » Another shock. -Aaarg! » That won't do. This electric device... It can be used to create a new Pavlov's experiment. But firstly, I need to break it before recreating it. Fortunately, even if it hurt a lot of Alices, it has tendrils after all. Good. I can use them to break it. I come back the next day. The babies are already ready. Just wait a little, and... -Yu! This is city-sect's mwommy? -... -It's this Kanako's mwommy? -... The Kanako appears to not notice it's children. It's very unusual, and it's more complicated to me. How can I use children to break the Kanako if it's not interested by them? I need to study more. Where is the Factory's report? … … … Okay, I get it. The Kanako is only interested by Yukkuri Suwako. This is the explanation of why it doesn't pay attention to children other than Suwako's. I take the children. The Alices who seems to have a « city-sect » behaviour, I throw them to the Alice hole. The other ones, I give them to Patchouli, who's totally able to raise them as proper children. And then, I go to the Factory. I'm back, with a yukkuri Suwako. The poor creature is totally scared. I can't imagine how they act at the Factory. But I'm not like them. Not like them. Anyway, I say to the Suwako: -I have just one bad thing I need you to do. After that, I'll let you take it easy. » It's not answering. It's looking at me with frightened eyes. I feel sorry for the thing I'll make it endure. -... » Even as it's being raped by Kanako, the Suwako stares at me with scared eyes. -... » Even when the children are being born from eggs, it's staring at me. Its children are born, so I take it to the Patchouli, and say to her: -It's a yukkuri who comes from the Factory. I want you to let it take it easy, okay? » Suwako is staring at me with grateful eyes, without saying anything. She'll smile, one day. Back to business. Now, I have a plan, and I have the children needed. Let's take it easy. During the night, I kill half of the children. 3 are left. 2 kanako, and a suwako. -MWOMmYYY! » -What? Can't Kanako sleep in peace? » JUST AS PLANNED! They all begin to scream, shout, and cry. Just a little longer. They stopped crying now. I get closer. -What happenned? Why are 3 dead babies here? » -Kwanako's don't knwow.... » -So do Suwako's » -So do me... » … Great. So young, and already perverts. I take the Suwako, and I say: -Since Kanakos can't take it easy with Suwako, I take her! » -What? But... Kanako can taje it easy. » -No. Your mother already raped a Suwako in the past. Perhaps it's the same thing that happened here. » All the children are now staring at Kanako. -Is that twue, mwomy? » -Did you not taje it easy with other mwom? » -Did you kwill sisters? » And so, the Kanakos begin to attack their mother. The Suwako is in a safe place, my hand, but it wants to fight too, so I put it into the arena. Tha adult Kanako can't fight because the Kanako species use only their onbashira to fight, and a Kanako without an accessory can't use onbashira. It just jumps randomly, to avoid its children. But, by accident, it lands on its Suwako child. -Mwommy killed the last Suwako sister! » -Mwommy can't take it easy! » -Will you let yourself get killed by those little bastards? » Finally, Kanako breaks. It kills its 2 last children. Just a last little effort. It's nearly totally broken. Just add cannibalism. I leave it alone for 36 hours without food. Finally, it's totally broken. Now, It's time to recreate its mind. I put in a coin. -''Would you kindly bring me back this coin?'' » It doesn't move. A little electric shock makes it move, but not in the right direction. It's totally broken. I shouldn't have gone this far. Now I have to recreate it totally. It took me 2 weeks to manage to make it talk. -Kanako... want to go home. » -You won't. » -Kanako... will do everything you want... just let me go home... » -All right. ''Would you kindly bring me back this coin?'' » -Yes, sir. » After 5 days of this training, I managed to make it obey any order which contains « ''would you kindly? »''.'' I give it back to its master with its'' ''hair accessory. It's not very happy, but at last, it obeys perfectly. I have a satisfied customer, and a new Suwako. End of my fourth report. Category:Text Stories Category:Text Stories